Welcome to London
by CraestSpell
Summary: Carter arrives to London for the first time to tour her favorite country, and to see her the set of her favorite set up close and personal which quickly spirals down when a theft happens before her eyes and followed in hot pursuit. And events she never expected to happen to her in her life plays out like a her own personal soap opera filled with excitement, deceit, and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Craest Spell here. Once again we join another adventure with my one and only OC (I'm sorry if that seems unoriginal to many of you T-T) in the world of Sherlock.

BUT!

This time this story takes place OUTSIDE the show. LE GASP!

Soooooo, as a disclaimer I am here to say **I own none of the show nor its characters or actors.**

And if ANY of said actors happen to read this fanfic...0.0'

Well...I apologize ahead of time if none of the information regarding yourselves is correct or offensive in anyway. I'm making this up as I go but I am attempting to create your words and actions based on what I've seen through a few interviews and talk shows. And if you happen to enjoy it regardless then I consider that a success! XD

And so without further ado...

* * *

My first day in the capital of the U.K...and I was lost.

Totally. Utterly. LOST.

The gray, almost paper white sky clouded my vision like a blank sheet with no answers as I searched hopelessly for one. Obviously none came to me.

Now don't blame me—it wasn't my fault.

My family and I just arrived at Heathrow airport because about a week ago, my dad got a request by some company to ask of his services. You see, my dad is an extremely exceptional engineer; he can find and fix any problem in any complicated hospital equipment in as little as five minutes, give or take, when it usually takes his co-workers several hours. No joke. Apparently there was a major power outage that affected all of the machines in several hospitals and none of the engineers could locate the problem. His reputation was well known throughout the States and now it stretched across the seas as well. That's how they came to formally request to temporarily recruit my dad to solve their troublesome predicament. And since they were paying for everything, all expenses included, he decided to bring us along to make it like a vacation. It was summer after all and we didn't know how long it would take for him to finish the job.

I emerged from the jam-packed airport and into the bus ports, breathing in elatedly as I stretched my arms. "I finally made it to London!" I cheered, ignoring a few odd looks from other travelers. There was so many things I wanted to check out. One especially about a certain consulting detective and an army doctor.

"Honey, come on! We're about to board!"

"Coming!" My family had already loaded the luggage on the red tour bus to get a better view around the old city before we get to the hotel. Unconventional I know but I never considered my family to be the normal type. I was last to get in. Only there was one problem. Just as I about to fill in the last ounce of space provided for us tourists, I was rudely shouldered by a middle aged man with shaggy hair and fell to the ground in a muddled heap.

"Hey!" I cry out indignantly. However, my uprising rant was cut short into shock as the doors closed shut. With my family still on it. "Hey, wait!"

The bus was already pulling out of the curb by the time I got to my feet. I ran alongside the bus, knocking on the window in hopes it would stop and let me on. No such luck. I was forced to stop at the corner of the sidewalk when a car got in the way. 'Why won't it stop?' I was sure my parents would be screaming at the driver to pull over and let me on or at least get off. Then again, with all those people smashed in together, I doubt they could even hear themselves think.

I watched helplessly as the red tour bus, and the only people I knew in all of London, was swallowed into the traffic herd. The last thing I saw in those windows was the man who stole my ride giving me a blank look like it wasn't his fault.

Ya darn right it is!

I contemplated going after them, but I knew it would be a fruitless effort. The bus could turn one way and I could be stuck on the other side of the street waiting for the traffic light to change just so I could cross. Not to mention how long it'll take to reach its first destination. So I had no choice but to sit tight and wait until my family get back to me...Dang it.

Few hours later.

Double dang it.

They're not coming back are they, at least, not anytime soon. It was at that moment I was, once again, practically barreled into by another man as he dashed by me in a huff. I would have crashed head first into death's front door if I hadn't caught myself in time. Thank gosh for martial arts training. I was beyond livid now.

'TRIPLE DOG DANG IT! REALLY?!' Seriously, what is up with people bumping into me today? And what's with that guy? He's acting as if Queen's guards were after him or he just stole something from a museum or whatever.

"Are you alright?" There was a painful cry and I saw, to my astonishment, a young man helping up an elderly woman who wore a green floral dress. Now don't get me wrong. It's not that uncommon to see youngsters these days helping the seniority. No. What I noticed was I briefly recalled her having something at hand that was no longer there.

"I'm alright." Her eyes were so pained, no doubt from the fall, and were looking in my direction.

One look and it clicked. He _did_ steal something, and from an old lady no less.

'Oh my freaking-'

My impulses kicked in and adrenaline pumped through my veins and into my legs. I tore through the London crowd without a second thought, careful not to ram into anyone with my agility, in the same direction the thief had gone. In two seconds I remembered that I was supposed to stay put and that there would be little chance of making it back. The thought was thrown into the wind. I was already lost anyway so what does it matter? At least this way, I get to catch a criminal (you don't hear that very often) and help out a complete stranger. It'll certainly become a memorable first day out on British soil.

I spotted the suspect swaggering leisurely with the woman's bag tucked under his arm like he won the grand prize.

"Hey, you!" I called him out, still panting a bit.

The moment his eyes clapped mine (I must have looked feral), he ran like the devil was hot on his heels.

Close enough.

People scattered away from the man's bulldozing path in confusion, and in his wake I cleared the open pathway in time to stay in the chase.

I didn't stop. If anything, my adrenaline spiked and pumped up more speed into my legs to match the bad guy. He knew I was coming for him and let me say, this guy was trying EVERYTHING to shake me off his tail. He yanked down crate towers, merchandise stands, even people to stall me. He forced me to leap over benches, hedges, road block hurdles, man holes, you name it. We've cut so many corners that I lost count after ten turns. Not to mention how he ran across moving traffic (LONDON TRAFFIC!) twice. And nearly made road kill out of me, twice.

It wasn't long until my calves burned to keep up the pace. It was getting difficult to breathe like icy winds were cutting into my lungs with each breath. But through it all, my heart was soaring. I don't know why, but it was. Here I am, chasing a third rate criminal around London in who knows what part of the city, and I'm enjoying it like Christmas had come early. Never before have I done something as ridiculous as this and yet it felt as natural as breathing.

I should do this more often.

The chase for justice was endless when in reality it couldn't have been no more than an hour—just how much energy does this guy have?!—alternating between jogging and sprinting to keep up with him.

At that mark, he changed directions again, but this time into a residential area lined with three story buildings and a couple small shops scattered down the street. Somehow the street appeared vaguely familiar for a second but was too caught up in my pursuit to think on it.

To my luck, that was when he reached his first snag.

Down the road there was a massive crowd filling every inch of the sidewalks the entire way down the street, a few camera trucks parked along the sidewalks. What for? I hadn't the faintest. Maybe they were prepping for a parade.

The way I see it, the man had two choices.

One: He could turn around and face my brutal wrath.

Or,

Two: He could run down that street in front of hundreds that will clearly see he's a thief and eventually get sacked. (Though I haven't quite figured out why he hasn't yet.)

Seeing how he never stopped running concluded his decision and ran to what he thought to be his golden opportunity.

"Someone stop him!" I sucked in enough air to yell out to whoever would listen to stop this crazy runner before catching my breath again. At least this way they will see he's a thief and make my job easier. A couple burly guys close by, probably security judging by their bulky yet muscular physique and uniforms, heard my plea and moved to apprehend the man.

Good. There was no way he could get through without being taken down now-

He pulled something out of his jacket and pointed it above him as a loud bang ricocheted between the buildings.

He had a gun.

Sorry, let me reemphasize that.

 _The man had a GUN._

* * *

Hope ya liked it!

Just to warn you ahead of time, I don't have this whole story planned out (much like the other ones heh heh) but so updating may be slow. But I do have big plans with this story so I hope you'll bear with me. And just like my other stories, these chapters will be prone to short or long edits from time to time, meaning parts may be added or deleted, but most likely its just grammar or spelling fixes. The chapters won't always be this short. This is mainly to drag it out a bit so it gives me to time to continue where I left off before the chapters catch up.

Anyway, review or PM me if you have any thoughts about it so far.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled something out of his jacket and pointed it above him as a loud bang ricocheted between the buildings.

He had a gun.

Sorry, let me reemphasize that.

 _The man had a GUN._

'Why didn't he just use that to shake me?' I thought offhandedly.

But despite this fact, I pushed the thought out and moved onward as everyone else dropped to the ground or ran off the street, screaming in fear as the shot sounded and leaving a free, open road.

The man dropped his arm and made his way more slowly this time. He probably thought he scared me off for good with that last trick and can just waltz right out of here. He was sorely mistaken.

 _'Don't think don't think don't think...'_ I repeated the mantra over and over to keep my head on and focus at the situation at hand. Any other thought may ultimately seal my fate, or worse, someone else in a matter of seconds.

The trigger happy thief sauntered down the open road to freedom, shooting off a few more warning shots to deter the few (not including me as I tried so hard to ignore the stab of fear that struck my heaving heart) that had other ideas as he made his way across. Those still on the sidewalks were still fleeing to get away from the lunatic and onto safe grounds. The man may be cocky but he was practically wired on a delicate string that even a mouse could set him off.

So you can imagine my fear when the resident door right next to the sandwich shop creaked open, startling him. His body reacted before his brain could think and I watched in horrified slow mo as he pointed the direction of the gun at the newcomer.

People were screaming out someone's name but it was all background noise in my head when I saw him turn to face the hidden bystander. All I could think of was stopping this guy before he does something I would make him deeply regret.

My fear swiftly changed into determination. 'Not on my watch.' I booked it with everything I got on silent but swift feet. There was no master plan to go on, only my courage and an underlying layer of fear and 'what ifs' churning in my mind and body. All I really knew was this, he had to be stopped otherwise I would never forgive myself for not stopping him sooner.

Good thing about being small is that you barely make a sound whenever you want to. Kind of like a ninja.

Or a Hobbit.

'Here goes nothing.'

He didn't hear me coming and caught sight of me from his peripheral view, but it was too late as I dove for a head lock and tucked my legs as I used the momentum to swing around behind his body like a pole. A bullet went loose but luckily the shot went wide toward the roof. His balance teetered from the impact but his body was strong enough to take the unexpected weight.

"What the-" He cried out, surprised by the unexpected force.

I held firm and landed behind him after a full loop with his head tucked in a tight clamp in my arms. His body was bent back in an arch as I held him in my infamous 'backwards headlock'. And judging by his constant shaking and feet shuffling, this was beyond his physical limit of flexibility. His face puffed up like a red balloon bordering on purple as he vigorously pummeled my arms with the butt of his handgun. I grit my teeth. It hurt, but it was easily ignored thanks to the adrenaline.

"Honestly, I would think you know better but obviously you don't." I deadpanned like I was scolding a preteen while teaching him how to wrestle. He struggled harder but his uncomfortable and rather suffocating position remained the same.

I roll my eyes at his desperate attempt and tightened my grip until he stilled. "Now you listen here. The next you get the urge to steal from an old woman or feel like misbehaving in ANY other way. _Ignore it_. Or I promise you," I leaned forward next to his head, a raspy ghost of a whisper in his ear so low and dangerous, I could hear his toes curl. "I will make you _regret_ it."

The threat sounded convincing to my ears even if I couldn't make good on it. I actually thought it would work.

For a second it did.

That was until I caught that crazed look in his eye and the gleam of the gun aimed at my side. I pulled away in time, throwing him to the ground as he fired a bullet. The metal trajectory missed by an inch but I wasn't out of frying pan just yet. I closed in just as he got his bearings to raise his gun again and kicked it out of his hands, straight up in the air.

He swore to himself and went for a wild hay-maker just as I had expected and ducked the attack. I immediately set out my assault with a lightning jab followed by a right punch and a heavy left hook to his side, cracking his ribs. Then I pivoted an uppercut straight into his diaphragm, knocking the wind right out of him as he doubled over from the pain. Stubborn fool was back up to finally guard himself. Too bad for him I wasn't feeling so honorable at the moment to let him mount a defense after he almost shot me.

Not a blink later, I leaped for a swift kick to his jaw coupled with a spinning clean low sweep, effectively taking him down but not enough to knock him out. In that same smooth motion, I swiftly spun back to my feet, never stopping as I tossed off my black poncho/button-up scarf and raised my other hand, catching the fallen pistol and bringing it down on him as I made the full turn around. Jason Statham would be so proud.

"Don't." I'd be grinning myself silly imagining how I looked just then had the situation not been so dire. Still, so John Watson indeed. Or in my case, Joan Watson, which sounds more fitting.

He froze on command at the sight of the gun aimed at his chest. All went stock still and even the remaining crowd stopped breathing in anticipation. The only sound that could be heard was our labored breaths and the faint echo of cars in the distance. My steps cracked loudly in the semi quiet street despite my light feet as I approached the frightened former gunman.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you weren't going to listen." I sigh disappointingly. "I said I would make you regret it, and I did. So what did you hope to accomplish by shooting me? Everyone here," I gesture to the crowd. "Are all witnesses and have seen your face. Killing me would only add more charges to the list you're racking up. Well?"

His voice was breathy due to the lack of air and his eyes gleamed with unadulterated malice. "You son of a b-"

I fired a shot right between his legs, extremely close to his precious family jewels, effectively silencing the rest of his rant and eliciting a large quantity of gasps and screams from the audience. I paid no attention to them and frowned at the man, _not amused_. " _Please._ There are children present at the moment, so I suggest you watch what you say," I pause for a second and my eyes flicker. "...Eugene."

His eyes went wide. "How do you know that-?"

"Unimportant." I nod to the two men who were almost brave enough to step in earlier and they got my message. Somehow three ended up coming my way but one broke off halfway to go inside the building that was almost shot at. Must be to check on the residents.

The two men move in and grab each arm of the convict who went without much of a fight but he didn't stop glaring at me. I let the gun dangle on my gloved trigger finger when they apprehended him and called forth another man close by to take it from me. I made sure to tilt my hat down to hide my eyes as he neared (the fighting caused it to slip downward but enough for me to see Eugene's movements). All of a sudden, the air cackled with uproars of cheers and thunder clapping applause. A few whistled here and there along with screams of appreciation. Under my burning cheeks, I nod briefly to the public and spoke to the man I offered to hold the gun for me, face still partially hidden. "I presume the authorities have already been informed of this little incident and are on their way?"

"Yes ma'am." He replies.

"Good." I did a quick sweep of the crowd as though looking for something. "Is everyone alright? No one got shot?" I whispered lowly.

His lips tilted in a small smile much to my relief. "Everyone is safe."

I drew a long breath. At least the stray bullet didn't cause any casualties or injuries to anyone. I stretched my neck until it popped. That was quite a work out. It's not every day you fight a criminal holding a gun at you point blank and win to live and tell about it.

"Young lady?"

I face the officer again with a guarded look. "Yes?"

He smiles broadly. "What you did out there was..."

 _Courageous? Amazing? Brave?_

"Bloody stupid."

I blink hard. _Well...wasn't expecting that._

More so because he was still smiling despite his insulting me. He's almost as whack as the thief.

"Thank…you?"

That's when I remembered what I came here for and searched in circles until found the old lady's bag thrown aside against the curb not far away. I gather my poncho as well and slipped it on to call forth some lost warmth. London chills were creeping all over me.

I wasn't very keen to be around when the Yarders come to investigate the scene. You honestly don't think they would leave me with just a warning for firing an illegal firearm at a man because he was about to curse in front of several young innocents, did you?

Though I highly doubt you could call any of them innocent these days. So in other words: moot point. And before you ask, no, I wasn't particularly thinking about the consequences at the time and, quite frankly, didn't care about it. All I know was that I needed to get away if I wanted to keep seeing full sunshine for the next 24 hours.

"Hold him down until the cops arrive." I tell the men. And just as I iterated those words, the wailing sounds of sirens reached hearing distance and were closing in. Everyone's attention was drawn away for a moment so I stole the opportunity to escape and slip away. But when they started screaming for some reason, I panicked, thinking they saw me and picked up the pace until I was out of sight. I hadn't seen the distinctively tall man exit the building and onto the street where I was standing before.

It wasn't until I saw the window panes of a little hole in the wall restaurant did I come to an earth-shattering realization of where I was not a few minutes ago.


End file.
